Chase Cubed
by Radical618
Summary: This story is AU! A long lost daughter comes back to find her parents, who happen to be two members of House's team. Rated T just to be safe, but I don't anticipate it being T.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down on to the side of the elongated vehicle. This was the first time she had taken a bus anywhere alone, but with the information she had just uncovered, she knew the reason she was on the smelly, dirty, and hot bus was worth the ride. She had taken this Greyhound from Brown to Princeton on a whim, but if this is where she could find her biological parents, then Jessica was going to find them.

She ducked her head and risked her American Eagle jeans getting splashed with the falling rain as she bolted from the bus stop in the teaching hospital where she had determined they would be. Her adoptive parents had told her here, and she doubted they were lying. Due to the rain the hospital lobby was bustling with people. She didn't know if they were sick, healthy, or employees; she just needed to find someone who would know everyone. She scanned the room not for a person, but for a directory. Jessica was determined, and wouldn't leave here till she had an answer or two.

Instead of finding the directory, she saw through the clinic doors the office of a Lisa Cuddy, who was labeled as the Dean of Medicine. Jessica didn't need a second longer to establish the Dean of Medicine would know the two doctors she was looking for. She squeaked over to the glass clinic doors and headed for the wood framed windows. Before entering she checked her surrounding. The clinic had been worse than the lobby had. There was almost no room to stand without touching another person, which Jessica found out by getting rubbed against a very large man, who was sweating profusely. A quick glance behind her and to each side and she stumbled into Lisa Cuddy's office.

Jessica realized that she forgot a very important step of breaking and entering, and that was checking the inside of the desired location. It appeared to her that she was disrupting some sort of diagnosis, which she determined through hearing the words "it could be cancer" before her appearance brought silence to the room. She looked around awkwardly, and could tell the eight people were waiting for some sort of explanation. Before she could pull something out of the air, someone beat her to the punch.

"What's your diagnosis?" He pointed his cane in Jessica's direction. "You could probably be right at the rate my team is going."

"House… Can I help you?"

"Sure. Yes, I need to find my parents."

"Oh Dr. Cuddy here is definitely not your parent…"

"House! How would I know your parents?"

"Um, hello we're diagnosing a dying man!"

"Foreman, the dying man can wait. This girl needs her mommy and daddy."

"Uh, thanks, House." Jessica replied sarcastically. "They work here and you know everyone."

"You know they really can't write this stuff on TV…" House received a glare from both Cuddy and Jessica.

"Okay House please take your team out of my office. Obviously your diagnosis isn't cancer. Leave Wilson alone and go make a real diagnosis so we can save a life."

"You are really no fun at all. C'mon kids."

Jessica waited till they all filed out of the office to give Dr. Cuddy the two names she had received from her adoptive parents. "You ready?"

"You've got the names, it's all up to you."

"Oh, right. Yeah," She pulled a piece of paper out of her Brown hoodie pocket. "Allison Cameron and Robert Chase. Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital."

Cuddy laughed. "How much is House paying you to do this? Really, how much?"

Jessica was not amused. "Are you serious? They're my parents! My parents, or well, the people who adopted me told me I could find them here. Okay, fine is there someone else here who knows everyone here, I can just ask them if you're not going to believe me."

"Okay, no I believe you, sure." Cuddy tried to conceal a smirk. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Jessica. "Here, follow these directions and you will find your parents. Walk right in."

"Gregory House? As in the guy who was just here?"

"Yes. Dr. House will be able to point you in the right direction."

Jessica rolled her eyes at Cuddy. "Great thanks." she squeezed her way through the very crowded clinic and made her way back out to the lobby. She spotted the elevators on her right and barely made her way onto a very packed elevator. She got off at her floor and looked around for the door marked Gregory House, M.D.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my rebuttal to some reviews: Believe me when I say I despise long lost daughters as much as the next fan girl, but in this case I find it easy to write the character at the age and the gender due to the nature of the characters we already know and love. As I wish to include all the characters in my fic, I find it most enjoyable when House and Co. deal with female characters of a young adult age. Let me finish this fic, as I don't do terribly long ones, and I will do a son one, with a totally different plot and story, but keeping Cam and Chase as the 'rents. That intrigues me as much as it does you. =) Thanks for the positives about my writing, and I have taken what you have said about the plot and etc and kept in mind.

* * *

Finally after walking around the floor aimlessly she found the glass door bearing his name. She saw his salt and peppered hair tinted slightly blue from the reflection from his computer. She stood there staring at him when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jessica turned her head to see a young doctor behind her smiling widely.

"House is your father?" He asked in his Australian accent. "Thought you knew his name?"

"Um, no." Jessica smiled to herself. She turned her head back to House who was still staring at his screen. "He knows my parents. Well, Dr. Cuddy said he knows them."

"Oh, well, good luck. If House knows them, you're going to be in for the ride of your life. Not to mention, so are they." He winked and walked off to catch the elevator that had just opened down the hall. Jessica took a breath and walked in to his office. It was then he broke his concentration from the computer screen.

"Oh it's me? I'm you're big daddy?" House said spinning his chair in Jessica's direction.

"No. Dr. Cuddy said I should come up here and ask you who they are because she said you would know."

"She thought that I paid you to ruin someone's day didn't she?"

"Well she didn't say exactly that, but she did hint at it, yes."

"Well you're not here on my account, but you may ruin someone's day. I mean who expects to be confronted by the child they gave away?"

Jessica let out a deep sigh and replied, "Nice. Thank you. Can I just ask you if you know them?"

"Ask away. I will do my best to reunite you with your-."

"Robert Chase and Allison Cameron." She read aloud, cutting House off before he could utter yet another insult.

Jessica looked up to see him staring at his desk and then into the conference room next door. "See that guy right there? The black guy?"

Jessica swallowed hard. "Yes…"

"He knows them. Ask him."

"But you know!"

"Yes but it is just so much more fun this way, don't you think?"

She folded up the small piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket again. "Not really." She replied to House and opened the door that connected to the room where Foreman sat.

She watched, like it was rehearsed, as the rest of House's team walked in. She felt House brush her shoulder as he took his seat at the head of the table. They all looked from House then to Jessica. House wore a grin that made all of them nervous.

"The young lady here needs to ask you," he pointed his wooden cane at Foreman, "A question." He motioned with his hand for her to speak. And yet again she pulled out the piece of paper which contained the names of her parents. She was silent for about ten seconds and then looked up from the scrap of paper.

"It seems that when I ask people these names I don't get an answer so I'm going to give you the paper and then you can just tell me where I can find them, okay?"

"Cuddy and House didn't tell you the answer?" A brown haired young woman asked.

"See I told you, you'll be getting one hell of a ride." Replied the Australian doctor.

Jessica made her way around the table directly across from House. She handed Foreman the paper and she watched him read it. Her heart dropped when she saw a smile similar to Cuddy's stretch across his face. "Really, House? Are we that fun to play with?" Foreman asked looking at House amused.

Jessica, who was anything but amused grabbed the paper out of Foreman's hand and walked back behind House. She composed herself and began to vent to all of them. "Okay, so I go to Brown, which is not really that close to here, and when my adoptive parents told me they had found where my biological parents were, I said to them hey, I'm gonna go you know, chat with them. They were cool with it because they rock and so I rode a bus from Brown to here thinking doctors wouldn't be jerks because they're smart and willing to work with people in need. I get here and the Dean of Medicine tells me to go to Dr. House, so I do. Dr. House tells me to go to the black guy in this room because he knows these people. Now, from the responses I've been getting it seems the only real jerk here is Dr. House because everyone thinks I'm working for him! I'm not so can I get a straight answer of who the heck Allison Cameron and Robert Chase are?"

"Oh yeah, they're the blonde people, right there." House pointed to them opposite of each other at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica looked from the end of House's pointed fingers to the two blondes sitting seemingly as taken aback as everyone else. Now, it wasn't that Jessica had had any idea of what her parents looked like before this moment, but she hadn't counted on them being as young as these two people looked. Aside from that pretty big shocker, Allison seemed to not even be admitting to anything. Out of the two names, Jessica figured at least her actual mother would've been more than willing to spill her guts.

"See this is why it's a joke. They only met each other five years ago…"

"No we didn't, Foreman, so shut up." Robert snapped at his coworker.

"So this is real then? This isn't even a joke on me?" House asked with delight sprinkling on every word.

"Dying man on floor two House…"

"You three," He suggested with his eyes to the brunette, Foreman, and the short guy who had just spoke "Go fix mister dying. You three," He suggested with his head, "Stay here and help fill in the blanks."

"Are you really that interested?" Jessica piped in, hoping that would make House leave as well.

"Yes. I'm an old crippled doctor Baby Chase. I need my thrills." He rapped the seat where the brunette had been sitting with his cane to gesture Jessica should sit down.

Jessica obliged and hesitated momentarily before sitting in the metal chair next to her very young father. She tried to make brief eye contact with her mother across the table, but Cameron was focused intently on House, obviously trying avoid eye contact. Chase however greeted his daughter with a wide smile, and she relaxed slightly. House spoke again to the reunited family.

"So miss morals got knocked up at a young age by her future coworker visiting from the land down under?"

"Very nice House." Cameron responded. "Things… happen."

"So honestly, your first day here you didn't recognize your baby's daddy?"

"I didn't even know about Allison having a, uh, her until we were married."

"So this girl has been walking around with your nose for 20 years without you knowing? That is beautiful." House said in awe.

"I don't have his nose…" Jessica replied under her breath. She caught her mother flash a smile at her sly remark. She spoke again quickly before House could get anymore questions of the long lost story out. "So you two really are my parents?"

"You might want to add a little bit of alcohol into the mix. That certainly helped." Chase responded, eliciting a sigh from Cameron across the table.

"Someone had their beer goggles on." House sang with a country accent as he looked at his beeping pager. "Now you guys can not leave. I must hear the end of the riveting story I've titled 'The night Cameron and Chase got drunk and had unprotected sex'. That would be a best seller…" He chimed in as the door closed behind him.

Seconds after they saw that the elevator had closed and moved, the two blonde doctors stood up from the table and motioned for their daughter to do the same. Jessica followed their lead and trailed behind them as they made their way to the stairwell.

"I thought he said not to leave?"

"She gets her following directions skills from you."

"Yeah, well I'm sure she hasn't killed someone."

"Uh, no I haven't." She paused and watched her footing down the stairs. "You killed someone?"

"Don't mind Cameron, she's just bitter she's back here doing a job she loves around people she loves to hate." Jessica shook her head just to appease Chase's explanation; she had absolutely no idea what he had meant by that.

A few silent minutes later they were outside the hospital and piling into a Acura sedan. They left the parking lot and headed onto the highway.

"Supposing I did get my rule abiding trait from you, why are we not staying here?"

"Because House will want to try to get to the bottom of everything and know everything about, well everything. The farther we are away from him, the better." Cameron replied in a much more relaxed tone than when they were inside the teaching hospital.

"Oh. Well, good. Oh, my name is Jessica by the way."

Cameron and Chase looked to each other quickly and then they met Jessica's glance through the rearview mirror. "We know." They replied simultaneously, and all three of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats.


End file.
